villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Owen Davian
Owen Davian is the main antagonist of the 2006 spy action film Mission: Impossible III. He is an elusive, ruthless and manipulative black market arms dealer and one of the enemies of Ethan Hunt. He was portrayed by the late Philip Seymour Hoffman, who also played Dean Trumbell and is known for portraying Plutarch Heavensbee of the Hunger Games Series. Biography Davian is the most infamous black market dealer who commonly makes use of specialized micro-explosives which, once planted in the skulls of hostages or exposed undercover agents, enable the disposal of an individual with ease without harming others. Davian's plan is to ultimately find a mysterious dangerous object known only as the Rabbit's Foot and sell it to various terrorist groups for profit. Mission: Impossible III Ethan Hunt goes on a mission to capture Davian and initially succeeds in doing that, but Davian is soon broken out of IMF custody by his operatives and manages to escape in his helicopter. He then kidnaps Ethan's wife, Julia, before calling Ethan, telling him he has 48 hours to recover the Rabbit's Foot for him or else Julia will die. Ethan finds the Rabbit's Foot and contacts Davian, but Davian seemingly kills his wife anyway. This is later revealed to be Davian's head of security in disguise, as Davian had wanted to make sure Ethan was in fact telling the truth. Davian then leaves, but Ethan overpowers one of his men (later revealed to be IMF Operations Manager John Musgrave) and tracks the location of his last phone call. This leads him to a small building where Davian has the real Julia tied up. As Ethan goes in to free her, he is attacked by Davian from behind and a brief fight ensues; with Ethan shoving him through a set of glass doors and out onto the road. Davian is then run over by a speeding truck, ultimately killing him once and for all and leaving only one of his shoes in its wake. Personality Davian is an extremely ruthless, violent, megalomaniacal, callous, and intelligent sadist with elusive ways to avoid capture by the Impossible Mission Force and the Central Intelligence Agency. He is cruel, heartless, but calm, calculating and has a very big dissonant serenity. He is also a psychotic sociopath as he enjoys wreaking havoc, antagonizing and harming Ethan as well as his wife. He is defined as one of the most dangerous enemies of the Impossible Mission Force (and particularly Ethan). Gallery Owen Davian 2.png|Davian in the ball event Owen Davian 3.png|Ethan poses as Davian behind the real Davian Owen Davian 4.png|Davian threatening Ethan and his wife Owen Davian 5.png|Davian, after fighting with Ethan Davian's death.png|Davian meets his demise Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Criminals Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Gaolers Category:Pure Evil Category:Mercenaries Category:Smugglers Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Vengeful Category:Provoker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Crime Lord Category:Neutral Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Military Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Blackmailers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Brutes Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Mongers Category:Mastermind Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant